Fear
by lunastars
Summary: Angel elbowed Bobby softly, and then tilted his head in Jack's direction. "Shit," Bobby mumbled. The newest Mercer was shaking. He didn't show any sign of dropping the lizard but he was holding his arms out so that it was far enough away from him. His arms were shaking, his legs were shaking, and he looked petrified. Bobby had never seen anything like it. - [Requested by parimalik]


Okay, so this was requested by **parimalik** – I hope you enjoy it, and that I did your idea some justice at least :)

 **Note:** Jack is 13. I used the actor's birthdays to work out the brother's ages, although I did make Angel a little younger.

* * *

"Aw, come on, Ma," Bobby complained. "Can't you take him with you?"

"Bobby, you're all old enough to take care of your brother."

He looked back at Jack and scoffed. "Brother? What even happened? You pick up three delinquents and suddenly you pick up _that_?"

Evelyn reached out and slapped Bobby's arm. "He's had just as hard of a life as the rest of you. Bobby, you of all people should know what it's like to not be given a chance. He might not look like it, but that kid in there needs a home like this."

Bobby stared at her for a moment, contemplating. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Right, fine. We'll take care of him. Even if he is a little weird and doesn't say anything."

"Well talk to him, Bobby," Evelyn said as she turned away. "Put that big mouth of yours to some use."

Bobby smiled and shook his head. He turned towards the living room and watched Jack who sat on the couch, hands folded in his lap, doing nothing. Jerry and Angel came up beside him, both glancing in Jack's direction.

"So, what did she say?" Angel asked.

"We're taking care of him while she's gone."

"I knew I should have spoken to her instead."

"Like you could have made a difference."

"Come on," Jerry said. "It can't be that bad, can it?"

* * *

"What the hell is that?" Jerry asked as Angel placed the travel tank on the kitchen table.

"It's a lizard." Angel beamed. "Seen as it's my last year I figured I would volunteer to take care of it over break."

"They still do that?" Bobby asked as he looked over Angel's shoulder at the tank. "And what kind of loser actually volunteers to look after it?"

"Shut up," Angel said, glaring at Bobby. "Mom won't let us have pets, so I figured this was a good idea."

"Only because she's away," Jerry said. "Now get that thing off the kitchen table."

"Fine."

Angel picked up the tank and took it into the living room. Jack was sat on the couch, curled up watching the TV. Angel placed the tank on the table next to him. He looked at Jack with a big grin before tapping the tank with his finger.

"Don't die on me," he told the lizard. "My teacher would kill me, and if you survive I can prove to Ma that I should have a pet."

He got up and headed out. Just as he was about to leave the room he spotted Jack eyeing the tank as he slowly moved to the other end of the couch. Angel raised a brow, but left him to it.

* * *

"Angel!" Jerry yelled up the stairs. "Have you fed this thing yet?"

"Are you kidding? It's too early."

"it's ten in the morning," Jerry mumbled to himself as he wandered into the living room.

Bobby held out the box of food for the lizard from his spot on the couch. Jerry took it as he sat on the arm chair. Bobby reached into the tank and took the lizard out. He let it sit in his hands, watching it crawl up his arm a little. Meanwhile Jerry placed some of the food into the tank.

"This is exactly why Mom won't let him have a pet," Jerry said.

"Yeah, he doesn't get that though."

"Doesn't help that we're willing to do all of this for him."

As Bobby handed the lizard over to Jerry he spotted Jack watching them from his spot on the floor. Only Jack's eyes weren't on them, they were on the lizard in Jerry's hands. A smile spread across Bobby's face.

"You good?" Bobby asked Jerry.

"Yeah, I got this."

Bobby stood up. He never took his eyes off Jack until he was out of the room. He shook his head, the smile never leaving him.

* * *

"So the kid doesn't like your new guest," Bobby told Angel.

He, Angel, and Jeremiah were in the kitchen. Bobby was cooking some food while the other two sat around. Jack was up in his room, shut away like he usually was.

"What makes you say that?" Angel asked.

"He never sits near it," Bobby pointed out. "And he was eyeballing it earlier when Jerry and I were trying to feed it."

Angel shook his head, trying not to laugh. "Yeah, I caught him edging away from it when I first put the tank in the living room. He's so strange."

"C'mon, man," Jerry said. "He's just quiet."

"Too quiet," Bobby argued. "We all know that Mom took us in because nobody wanted us. We were delinquents. That kid is not."

"It's always the quiet ones," Angel mused.

Jerry looked from Angel to Bobby, catching the latter's grin. "What are you thinking?"

"We should get him to talk," Bobby suggested. "We're constantly fighting and badgering each other. Time we were the same with little Jackie."

"Here we go," Jerry mumbled, rolling his eyes. "Another Bobby Mercer plan that's bound to backfire."

* * *

"Jackie boy," Bobby yelled as he came up the stairs. He stopped right in front of Jack's door and pounded his fists against it. "Open up!"

At first he didn't think the door was going to open, but eventually it slowly did to reveal Jack. He was looking at Bobby wide-eyed and for a split second Bobby almost felt guilty but it went away as soon as it had come.

He spotted the inside of Jack's room and pushed passed to enter. He'd never been inside before. It was dark, even with the lamp switched on it was dark. The place was a mess. Piles of clothes on the floor, the bin overflowing, curtains still shut. An old, beat-up guitar was on the bed, a couple of strings broken. But the thing that caught Bobby's attention were the poster's on the wall.

They were all of different people. He recognised a couple, so if he had to guess, he'd say they were musicians. Most of them, he noted, were men. He smiled as he turned to look at Jack.

"I get it," he said, nodding his head. "There's nothing wrong with it. If that's why you're so quiet."

"There's nothing wrong with what?" Jack asked quietly.

"Sucking a bit of dick here and there," Bobby explained. "I mean, I don't, but if that's your thing, it's fine. No idea to be so quiet."

"I don't suck… I don't do that!" Jack argued.

"Sure, sure," Bobby said, glancing at the posters before winking at Jack. "I believe you."

Jack's face turned bright red and he looked down at the floor. Bobby laughed a little to himself before leaving the room. As he passed he tapped Jack on the shoulder.

"Come on," Bobby said. "It's dinner time."

Jack's face seemed to turn an even brighter shade of red, but he didn't argue, instead he followed Bobby downstairs.

* * *

After a bit Bobby and Jerry got off the couch. They grabbed all of the plates and glasses and took them into the kitchen to wash up. Before Jack could escape upstairs Angel moved over to the tank. He opened it up and took the lizard out.

"Here, Jack, do me a favour and hold him," Angel said plopping the lizard into Jack's hands. "Just for a second, I need to clean the tank out."

Angel flashed Jack a smile before picking up the tank and taking it into the kitchen.

"So?" Bobby asked, the dishes lying abandoned in the sink.

"I popped the lizard into his hands."

"Give it another a minute or two and we'll go back in," Bobby decided, grin spread across his face. "Jerry you go in now."

"I can't believe ya'll are dragging me into this," Jerry muttered.

"Because watching a documentary is more your thing than ours," Angel reminded. "It'll be more believable."

Jerry rolled his eyes and headed for the living room. Jack was still on the couch, the lizard in his hands, which were laying on his lap. It hadn't moved, and neither had Jack. Jerry sat down on the armchair, turning away from Jack so he couldn't see him properly.

He flicked on the TV and switched through the channels until he found the right one. A nature show all about bugs, insects, lizards, and the sort began to play. Jerry put his feet up and turned the volume up.

After a minute or two Bobby and Angel came back into the room. They stood near Jerry, watching the TV. Angel was the first to look at Jack. He was stood up now, eyeing the TV (which now had a snake on it), and was still holding the lizard in his hand.

Angel elbowed Bobby softly, and then tilted his head in Jack's direction. "Shit," Bobby mumbled.

The newest Mercer was shaking. He didn't show any sign of dropping the lizard but he was holding his arms out so that it was far enough away from him. His arms were shaking, his legs were shaking, and he looked petrified. Bobby had never seen anything like it.

"Get it off him," Bobby hissed.

Angel stepped forward and took the lizard out of Jack's hand. The latter looked up at him, unsure of what to do. "Thanks, Jack," Angel said quietly. "I didn't mean to take so long."

"S-Sure."

Jerry was sitting up straight in the armchair now. He switched the TV off and put the remote down. He shared a look with Bobby before they both walked over to Jack.

"C'mon, Jack, sit down," Jerry said as he guided Jack back over to the couch. "See? Nothing to worry about. It's good, we're all good."

Jack gave Jerry a sceptical look, but nodded. He was still shaking and he didn't look okay in the slightest, but he was determined to agree with Jerry.

" _Hey_." Jack looked up at Jerry. "You don't have to agree with me. If you're not okay, you're not okay. You can tell me." When Jack still looked unsure Jerry glanced at Bobby. "Because that's what big brothers are about, right?"

Bobby looked between the two of them. "Exactly. We might give each other shit, but if it's serious you tell us, okay?"

Jack nodded. "Okay then," Jerry said, rubbing his hands together. "I'm going to check on Angel, I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay," Jack whispered.

"And I promise, no lizard," Jerry said as he left the room.

Bobby watched as Jack gave a sigh of relief. "Look," he said as he sat down next to Jack. "You've probably clicked on that we made you hold that thing on purpose, and that was a _really_ shitty thing to do. I just thought they creeped you out, I didn't know they scared you like that."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not." Bobby gave Jack a stern look. "Anyone does shit like that to you, you gotta stand up for yourself."

"How?"

"Well, we'll uh, we'll deal with that later," Bobby decided. "For now we have to get you used to that lizard."

"No way." Jack shook his head frantically. "I don't like it."

"I know, but it's going to be here over winter break," Bobby reminded. "And if Angel manages to convince Mom that he did a good job, we might end up with one here permanently, so we need to do _something_."

"I don't want to touch it again."

Just as the words left his mouth Angel and Jerry came back into the living room, the former carrying the tank. Jack looked wide-eyed at it and seemed to sink into the couch just to get away from it. Bobby squeezed Jack's knee before waving Angel and Jerry over.

"It's going to stay in the tank," Bobby promised.

Angel knelt down in front of Jack and held the tank up. With some encouragement from Bobby and Jerry he leaned forward and inspected the tank. He kept jumping back whenever he thought the lizard was about to move, most of the time it didn't budge.

They stayed like that for a while, each brother encouraging Jack to watch the tank longer. It got to the point where Angel was subtly able to balance the tank on Jack's knees. He still kept a grip on it, but Jack didn't even seem to notice.

"It'll stay in the cage, right?"

"Yes," Bobby agreed.

"If it ever comes out," Jerry said. "We'll warn you."

" _But_ you have to promise us one thing," Angel added.

"What's that?"

"Every day spend some time near the tank, look in on him every once in a while," Angel explained. "You don't have to take him out or anything. You'll get used to him that way."

"But he's going back soon," Jack complained.

"I know," Angel agreed.

"But look at you," Bobby said, motioning to the tank that was still balanced on Jack's knees. "Imagine how you'll be in a few days."

Jack looked unsure as he glanced at the tank. "And if it doesn't work?"

"If you _really_ feel like it isn't working, you can stop," Jerry promised.

* * *

 **A couple of weeks later:**

There were days where Jack seemed to be completely fine, and days where he seemed to completely revert back. Whenever he sat in the living room he would sit on the couch. He would sit on the side closest to the tank but not right at the end, so that way he could see it (and the lizard inside), but there was still plenty of space between them.

Jack always made sure to be up in his room when he knew the others would be feeding it. No one stopped him, and no one had to tell him the coast was clear when they were done. Slowly Jack began to go right back to sitting near the lizard. He didn't seem to notice, but Bobby, Jerry, and Angel all noticed that the space Jack left between himself and the tank seemed to get smaller each time.

"Okay, Jackie boy, time to step it up a bit."

Jack looked up as Bobby entered the room, followed by Angel and Jerry. He looked terrified and his eyes automatically went to the tank.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's going back soon," Bobby said. "So I think you should trying holding it."

"W-Why? If it's going I don't need to," Jack argued.

"Well, Ma's finally coming back, but I have to admit she sounded pretty impressed on the phone." Bobby sighed and took a seat beside Jack. "I think she might consider letting Angel get a lizard of his own."

Jack gulped. "She might?"

"Maybe." Bobby propped his feet up on the coffee table. "So let's try it."

"Okay, just for a second."

"Just for a second," Bobby agreed as Angel went to get the lizard.

Jerry sat on the other side of Jack. "Just remember to breathe. If you need to close your eyes, do it. Just try to relax."

Jack looked unsure, but he nodded his head. Angel sat down on the coffee table, his hands encasing the lizard. He held his hands out towards Jack who sat forward a little. He cupped his hands and held them out. Angel slowly settled the lizard into Jack's hands.

The three brothers leaned away as Jack held the lizard. They all watched but didn't say a word. Jack concentrated hard on keeping his hands from shaking. He shook his leg slightly, but the rest of him was completely still.

"Look at that," Jerry said, sitting back.

"Like a pro," Angel said, usual grin in place.

"It feels weird," Jack said, voice shaking.

Angel laughed. "Yeah, a little."

"Is the second over yet?"

"A little longer," Bobby said, patting Jack's back.

The lizard started to move then, climbing up Jack's arm. "W-W-What do I do?" He started to shake his arm, and then stopped out of fear of hurting the lizard and upsetting everyone. "I need it off, help me, what do I do?!"

"Breathe," Jerry reminded.

Jack took a deep breath.

"Take your free hand," Angel instructed. "And place it in front of the lizard's path."

He did as he was told, and the lizard climbed onto his hand.

"Now lift your hand," Angel said.

"Go slowly, be careful," Jerry prompted. "Bring your hand round to your lap, and cup your hands around him again."

Jack carefully lifted his hand up, prompting the lizard to climb on further. He pulled his hand round and down to rest in his lap. He moved his hand so that the lizard climbed round to his palm. He then took his free hand and cupped the two together, encasing the lizard a little.

"Easy," Angel commented.

"Nothing to it," Jerry agreed.

"Alright, I'm pretty sure it's your turn to make dinner."

Bobby looked at Jerry who got up from the couch. He motioned for Angel to follow him. As the two left Bobby reached over and grabbed the tank. He sat it on his lap and opened it up. Jack carefully lifted his hands and placed the lizard inside.

As Bobby shut it and put the tank on the table Jack sat back. He let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes. Bobby waited for a moment or two.

"How do you feel?"

"I think I'm going to be sick." Jack leaned forward and placed his head between his knees.

Bobby laughed as he hit Jack's back. "You did a good job, Jackie boy."

"Seriously, I think I'm going to throw up."

"Okay, Jackie, breathe." Bobby leaned forward so that he could be closer to Jack. "In and out, we'll go get a drink in a second."

Jack did as he was told and when he felt his stomach start to settle he sat back. He put his head back, eyes still closed.

"I really hate lizards."

Bobby laughed. "Hate is a different thing, we can work with hate."

"You never told me what I should do if someone does something really shitty to me," Jack pointed out, opening his eyes up.

"I know," Bobby agreed. They sat in silence for a moment. "Jack, about what I said in your room that day, about you sucking a bit of dick here and there…"

"I don't do that," Jack said quickly.

Bobby shrugged. "Well, whether you do or not, it's no skin off my back. I just want you to know that I really don't give a shit, none of us do. Whatever makes you happy. And just remember, if any of us three gives you shit, we're only messing. We like to see how far we can push each other."

"Well I don't do that," Jack said, still as determined as ever. "So knock it off."

"Or?"

Jack gave him a look that, if he weren't shaking so much, could almost be menacing. "You'll see."

"That's a good start of what to do when someone is really shitty to you." Bobby grinned as he stood up. "Come on, ya little fairy, let's get some food."

Jack blushed, cheeks turning a bright red colour within seconds. He stood up and followed Bobby towards the kitchen. As he entered Jerry squeezed his shoulder.

"Looks like we got another Mercer walking these streets."

Jack caught Bobby looking at them out of the corner of his eye, while Angel smiled down at the stove as he cooked. They were all back to normal so quick that it was like nothing had ever happened, but Jack knew he hadn't made it up. He tried – and failed – to hide his grin as he stepped over to take the plates down from the cupboard.


End file.
